It has previously been proposed to use multiple layer forms for shipping and return mailing labels, with a return postcard in an intermediate layer. However, when bar code information is to be applied to more than one of the laminates, it was found that bar codes are not easily or accurately imprinted through carbons or NCR type multiple copy processes.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a multiple shipping and return label assembly, with an included card for instructions or a return postcard, which is simple and convenient to use, and wherein the bar code information may be directly imprinted on the multiple parts of the assembly.